Tsunade Mai
Tsunade Mai(とすねいづ めい Tosuneidu Mei)is the current Head-Mistress of the Ito Academy that serves to take in troubled youths sent by all forms of people and educate them into well-behaved citizens of society. She herself was enrolled in the academy when she was much younger and after four years graduated top of her class and became a model citizen. She is unaware that the academy is actually a recruitment front for The Shadow Broker, who takes those they find have potential and force them to join their group. She has been blessed with two children, Keiko Mai and Trent Jaiden, and two grandchildren, Momo Mai and an upcoming nephew. Apperance Even though Tsunade is biologically in her forties, her apprance looks more like that of a 30 year old, including her endowed breasts, skin color, and her hair. While she works in the academy, Tsuande is often seen wearing serious buisness suits and skirts with high heels to show a professional side. When she often goes on missions, she wears a tight vest/shirt combination that exposes her clevage right down the midde and parts of her lacy bra, along with white fingerless gloves and loose pants that allow her to move with ease. Personality Even though she seems like a beautiful godess, underneath that beauty lies one of the harshest Head-Mistresses in Ito Academy, because of the teachings she endured from the former Head-Master. In her eyes, no one is above the rules and often takes great extremes to keep the students in line, by any means necessary. However, she sees this form of teaching as a way to make sure the students get the message that if their lifes didn't matter, she wouldn't have wasted the time of scolding them. Underneath her seriousness is actually a kind and caring woman who wants nothing more than to see all her students turn into decent mages or citizens. Despite how young she still looks, Tsunade is known to be a very wise person who understands the troubles that some of her students went through, and can better relate to them. The only other thing she cares about more than her students is her own family, especially her children and grandchildren. Her affection towards Keiko is more intense than her affection with Trent due to how she grew up. The only time she shows a very loving side is when she sees her Grandaughter, Momo, and often listens to her still-developing grandchild in Sakura's womb. Synopsis 'The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker' *'The Nature of The Hunt' *'Infiltration: Unknown Questions' *'Fighting with Shadows' *'Wrathful Justice, Patient Evil' History As a young girl, Tsunade was the only child of two multi-millionares who were in the magic sales buisness, and were often sent out to different cities for over a long period of time. At most times, she was left in the care of her nanny, Hinata, who began teaching her on how to survive in what she called, "A Bad Man's World". Over the years, Tsunade was slowly getting tired of not having her parents at home, always having to study proper manners, and never having one day just to have fun. It all changed when she was sixteen years old and a gang of mages came into her city to try and take over. She quietly snuck out of the house to see the excitement, but was caught in the moment and captured by the main leader. However, thanks to her nanny's training, she was able to disarm and defeat him even though she didn't have any form of magic. After that moment, due to the code of that specific gang of mages, since she defeated their leader that made her the boss of them. Seeing this grand one-in-a-lifetime offer, she threw caution to the wind and renounced her family to become the young leader of that gang. Over the years that followed, Tsunade terrorized small outside villages, taking their treasure, and leaving them with nothing but the clothing on her back. During those days, she discovered that she had an affinity for magic, and learned how to use Sword Magic, thanks to the years of swordsmanship she was forced to learn. As she got older, her need to rebel slowly lost it's grip with each passing face of pain she saw, until it was completely broken when she met the love of her life. It was at a major city, where she decided to take over the city to establish her iron grip on the community. While her crew went on blasting at everything, she targeted the local children's hospital in order to send her message, but right when she was about to slice it, a stranger intercepted the attack, cutting him right across the chest. He yelled at her for trying to harm innocent children and how cruel she was to just take life without any remorse. The action of that one strange caused her to realize her mistakes and stop her attack. After the army was called in to subdue the gang, Tsunade was about to be arrested and taken to the Ten Wizard Saints, but found herself under the protection of one of their agents, the same one who took the attack that would've destoryed the children's hosptial. He decided that the best course of punishment was to send her to Ito Academy, where she could relearn how to be a decent person. She spent the next six years there, learning how to be the right kind of person from the Former-Head Master as well as mastering the Lost magic of Arc of Mimicry, and graduated at the top of her class. After leaving the academy brand-new and changed, fate decided to reward her as the same man she met had arrived to pick her up for a celebratory dinner in her honor. After that night, the two fell in love. As the years went by, they became more and more close to the point of getting married, leaving their pasts behind them, and even having their first child, which they named Keiko Mai. Due to her nanny's influence, Tsunade knew that her daughter would be constantly hassled due to woman's place in the world, and decided to take her under her personal wing and teach her all she knew including Sword and Arc of Mimicry magic. As she was training Keiko, Tsunade suprised her husband by telling him that they were about to be blessed with another child. After nine months came and went, Trent Jaiden, named after his great-grandfather, was born into the world. However, Tsunade's main focus was mostly focused on his older sister, making her spend as little time, aside from feedings, with her only son. The result of this lead to her husband's death after Trenth's third birthday, where he went on a job in order to bring back a gift for his only son. The realization of her husband's death gave Tsunade overwhelming guilt, realizing that she was becoming just like her parents to her own son. After he was old enough, Tsunade took Trent under her wing just like Keiko and taught him the same Lost Magic as Keiko. As the years progressed, her relationship between her and her son was about to reach it's breaking point, until he decided to run away from home at the age of 16, which was ironically the same age she left home. Keiko swore to bring him back, and ran after him. With no husband or children, Tsunade took a hard look at her life, realizing that even after all the times her husband tried to change her ways, something's just stuck. One day she got a call from one of the administrator's from the Ito Academy, informing her and the rest of her classmates that the Head-Master had passed away. After attending the funeral, Tsunade found herself in a meeting with the board of director's for Ito Academy, who offered her the position as the new Head-Mistress of Ito Academy. At first she was apprehensive, thinking that her own children were no better off than she was when she was their age, but then realized that the students were lost and didn't think of themselves as much. Realizing how she related to every single one of them, she accepted the offer and moved into the academy to begin her teachings. Over the following years, her status as the Head-Mistress resulted in more than half of the student body passing and becoming more good citizens. One day, after another successful graduation, fate decided that she was ready for a reward as her daughter came to the academy after hearing about how Tsunade accepted the offer of the board. However, she wasn't alone for in her hands was a small little bundle of joy she gave birth to named Momo Mai. Keiko had told her about what happened during her attempt to bring back her little brother, which made Tsunade sad by the fact he believed himself to be the outcast in the family. Years went by as Keiko and Momo became part of the academy, and Tsunade was finally regained her happiness through her grandaughter. One day when the students were sent home for vacation, Trent made a suprising visit to the academy, however he wasn't alone as a young woman was with him. Tsunade was shocked to find that her son had gotten married, and was even more suprised to find that the woman was pregnant with his child. After what seemed like hours of explination, Tsunade got down on her knees and apologized for the way she treated her only son, and wanted to do everything in her power to fix their relationship. Trent's wife, Sakura Jaiden, convinced her husband to give the person who gave him life another chance, and after that moment, Tsunade's family was reunited. Magic & Abilities Arc of Mimicry - Is a rare Lost Magic that was taught to her by the Head-Master of her class year when she went to the academy. It allows her to absorb any kind of matter and energy, then transforms her body into what she absorbed, and can manipulate her body structure to change into any form or shape she desires. She is limited to absorbing one thing at a time and cannot absorb anything that is enfused with magic or part of a style of magic. Sword Magic '''- Allows Tsunade to use powerful spells in combination with her Katana. '''Tempest: Howling Scatter Shot - Focusing her magic through the blade, Tsunade breaks the metal down bit by bit until an cloud of metal shards surround her as she is able to control it. She can send the pieces flying as they cut anything in their path. *'Tempest: Sword Construction' - After making the cloud, Tsunade can use bits of the metal and create small sharp blades around her as she can manipulate them to strike at her enemies. Path: Boost Strike - Summoning magic around the sword, Tsunade can extend the length of her Katana for about three or four miles. However, the first strike is the strongest on impact, and as it continues to extend, the attack becomes weaker and weaker. Break: Whip Snake - Breaking apart small sections of her sword, Tsunade is able to weild her blade as if it was like a whip, spinning it around and throwing it at her opponent. *'Break: Grapple Lock - '''Splitting the edges of each section,' the user can grapple onto other as the sharp spikes dig deep into the user. As the opponent tries to break away, Tsunade uses her magic to dig the spikes deeper and deeper until they breach a major organ. '''Master Swordsmanship - Ever since she was a little girl, Tsunade was often trained in all forms of self-defense as a way to make sure anyone attempting to kidnap her would have a difficult time. Over the years, she learned how to use her own unique version of sword fighting that involves quick motions and fluid motions that uses the enemies own strength against them. Combined with the striking precision of her sword, it makes Tsunade one of the strongest female swordsman in Ito Academy History. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat - Even though her most powerful weapon is her sword, she has been known to be able to take on anyone with great skill when given the chance. Though she has been trained in some formal martial arts, her most used form of fighting is the style of Capoeira, and with her good flexability, it makes her one tough opponent to handle if ever caught alone. High Intellect - Even though she hated every minute of tutoring and lectures from some of the brillant minds in the Earth-Land, all the learning she made her the smartest of the bunch. After leaving the Academy, she was given the opportunity to work in several different intellectual areas. She was able to reach the status of Head-Mistress at a very young age due to her former test scores. Trivia *Tsunade's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJppscXXTEA It's a Bad Man's World] by Jenny Lewis *One of Tsunade's most unique features is a hidden tattoo on the inside of her right thugh, with the mark of her former gang. *Tsuande's favorite foods are: Beef Egg Rolls, Watermelon, Rice Soup, and Ice-cream. *Though she was considered a threat, Tsunade had more of a success rate of graduating students than anyone of her predecessors. *Even though she never officially joined a Guild, her former Teacher judged her power to rival even strong S-Class Mages. *She is a potential candidate for a spot in the Ten Wizard Saints *Her pic is based off of Shiryuu Chou-un from Battle Vixins Category:Female Category:Phantombeast Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Ito Academy Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Married Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User